


Seas The Day

by anonfanfic



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Beach Day, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: Every one needs a day away, even superheroes.





	Seas The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Let me know what you think of the Deanoru goodness. 
> 
> Just a little fluff you will hopefully enjoy.

“Nico, Nico…” Karolina’s soft soft broke through the fog of sleep currently enveloping Nico’s entire being. 

“Five more minutes,” Nico groaned, grabbing a pillow and pulling it over her head to block out the sun. 

“No, we have to leave now or they’re going to catch us.” 

Nico shot up in bed suddenly wide awake with Karolina’s warning running through her body like a jolt of electricity. 

“Who, who’s coming? Where’s the staff?” Nico frantically patted the bed around her and searched through sleep-strained eyes for her weapon. 

“Whoa, calm down.” Karolina grabbed Nico’s shoulders and smiled at her. “I wasn’t trying to scare you, just wake you up. We’re playing hooky today.” 

“Wha...what?” Nico rubbed her knuckles into her eyes to try and erase the sleep still lingering. Her heart was racing her chest as she looked into Karolina’s beautiful eyes. 

“We’re sneaking out before the others wake up.” Karolina bit her bottom lip and pressed her forehead to Nico’s. “We deserve one day for just us.” 

Karolina gave Nico a quick peck on the cheek and jumped up from the bed. 

Nico opened her mouth to protest and Karolina stopped her before she could even get a word out. 

“We are _not_ arguing this. We’re going to have one single day with just the two of us. I promise you,” Karolina fell back onto the bed and took Nico’s hands kissing the back of them and smiling. “Nico, I promise you, after that we will practice _every single day_.” 

Nico looked at Karolina’s soft expression and felt her resolves start to crumble in a heap. 

“Fine, let’s go.” Nico pushed the covers from her body and felt Karolina’s lips on her temple as the blonde hopped up from the bed again. 

“I already packed everything we need. Get dressed and let’s sneak out.” Karolina smiled brightly and grabbed a bag from the dusty old chair in the corner of the room. 

Nico couldn’t help but smile at her girlfriend’s childlike excitement at the idea of some alone time. Nico had to admit she was a little excited to get away from the layer of dirt that seemed to touch every part of the hostel. 

Nico got up and got dressed in her best ‘beach day’ outfit, which consisted of black shorts and a loose black tank top. 

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Nico asked, pulling the hair away from her face in a high ponytail. 

Karolina held out her hand and Nico walked over and took it, letting Karolina take the lead as they began their escape from the hostel. 

“Where exactly are we going?” Nico whispered as they made it to the main exit and out into the bright morning air. 

“You’ll know soon enough.” Karolina’s blonde hair reflected the sunlight like its own heavenly rays. 

Karolina was the only person that Nico would let lead her nearly blindly to a new destination. 

It took about fifteen minutes for Nico to figure out where they were heading. She knew that Karolina was craving some sense of normalcy in this new life they had carved out together. Even though Nico knew going out in public wasn’t the smartest idea, she would risk it to see the smile that was plastered on Karolina’s face.

Nico took a deep breath and could smell the salty air of the sea. It was something that she didn’t even realized she missed until that moment.

The sun was racing them as they jogged down the streets leading to the open beach ahead. Both girls were beginning to feel the freedom of the outside world wash over them. Nico looked up at Karolina and saw the joy radiating through her. It made Nico feel a warmth that she had only started feeling since being with Karolina. It was a warmth that was starting to become addictive. 

The beach broke over the horizon and Nico felt a new jolt of excitement and freedom at the idea of just being with Karolina like normal teenagers. 

They finally got to the beach and Karolina dropped the big raggedy, purple bag they had probably found at some thrift store. 

Nico watched her pull out two towels from the bag and two pieces of black material that she threw at Nico. She looked at the clothing in her hand and saw that it was a bathing suit. 

“Go change.” Karolina pointed at the small changing tent behind them. “I’ll set this up.”

“You’re the boss.” Nico quickly got on her tiptoes and gave Karolina a quick kiss on the lips. She felt herself letting go of the pressure they had put on themselves since running away. 

Nico walked over to the tent and quickly changed into the swimsuit Karolina had picked out. She looked at herself in the cheap, crack mirror. Nico knew this wasn’t something she’d pick out herself, but knowing Karolina had made her feel more confident as she walked back into the sunlight. 

Karolina was sitting on one of the towels she had brought. She had changed into a light blue bathing suit that fit her perfectly. 

“What do you think?” Nico asked, walking up to stand in front of Karolina. 

Karolina stood up and looked Nico over slowly. Nico couldn’t tell if she was hearing the waves crashing onto the beach or her own blood pounding in her ears as she locked eyes with Karolina. 

“You look beautiful as always.” Karolina wrapped her arms around Nico waist and pulled her in close. 

“Are you happy we did this?” Karolina asked, swaying with Nico in the warm sand. 

Nico nodded and lifted her arms to wrap around Karolina’s long neck. She felt Karolina lift her from the ground and press her lips against her own. Nico felt like she could melt into Karolina’s touch and be more peaceful than she had been in years. 

“Let’s go for a swim,” Nico breathed, feeling her feel touch the sand again. She reached out and took Karolina’s hand, leading her into the waves. 

The next hour was completely dedicated to just forgetting they were at war with their parents. They had handstand competitions, which Karolina won. They also had breath-holding competitions, which Nico won. They were the obnoxious couple that kissed as the water broke over them and didn’t care if people shot them dirty looks. 

Nico came up from the water and handed something to Karolina.

“I got something for you.” 

Karolina took it and stared down at the shiny white rock with a goofy smile. 

“Nico, it’s perfect. I love it. I’m going to keep it forever so I can remember how happy I am right now.” 

Nico looked down at her hands, morphed under the rippling water. Her heart was fluttering as she thought about how incredibly happy she was standing in the ocean with Karolina.

“You make me so happy.” Nico reached out for Karolina’s hand. “Did you ever think we’d be here? Like this?” 

“You mean in the ocean holding hands or being a couple running from our parents living in an abandoned building?” Karolina smirked, intertwining their fingers under the water. 

Nico threw her head back and gave a short laugh before looking back at Karolina’s face surrounded by bright sunlight. 

“Maybe a little bit of both?” 

“I’ve wanted to be with you for longer than I’ve been able to admit, even to myself. I hated seeing you so hurt after...after Amy and there was nothing I could do for you.” Karolina licked her lips nervously. “When I finally found the courage to kiss you and when you kissed me back, I didn’t think I could be happier. Now here we are and again I’ve never been happier.” 

Nico could feel the emotions starting to burn her stomach and chest. She could see Karolina’s blue eyes getting glassy with tears. Nico wasn’t a fan of expressing herself, but with Karolina everything was different. 

“Karolina,” Nico took a deep breath. “I love you.” 

The world felt like it was moving in slow motion after the confession left her mouth. Even in the cool water Nico felt like she was getting too hot. She was having a hard time swallowing, waiting for Karolina’s response. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken it this far, it could be too much for Karolina right now. 

“I love you, too.” Karolina’s tone was soft and Nico could hear the emotion when her voice broke. 

Karolina released Nico’s hand under the water and moved her hand up to lift Nico’s chin to kiss her softly. Nico moved onto her tiptoes to deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around Karolina’s neck. 

The waves lapped up their bodies as they continued to get lost in each other. The light that had become such a familiar sensation to Nico when she was with Karolina felt like it was running through her veins. 

Karolina broke the kiss and ran a hand through Nico’s damp hair. 

“Let’s remember to do this more often.” 

“Karolina Dean, I’ll follow you anywhere.” 

“Nico Minoru, I’ll never go anywhere without you.” 


End file.
